Behind This Angel's Eyes
by KikatheDarkAngel
Summary: Hojo experimented on Sephiroth, leaving the SOLDIER with a little girl. Now, 17 years later, Kya and Seph return to Shinra. But what happens when someone from Kya's past follows her and threatens her new family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides Kya and some other various random characters I plan on tossing in here. I am not making any money off this story. I only own the concept.  
>Warnings: This is slightly AU…..I think. Will be citrus stuffs later on. Yaoi. Het. You know….the usual.<br>Motive: Written for the KMCJ contest running between me and some friends. The rules:  
>1) Must have an original character with part of your name.<br>2) OC must be the child of two characters in the original game/anime the story is a fic for.  
>3) OC must fall in love with a preexisting character.<br>Summery: Kya is the daughter of two ShinRa SOLDIERs: Sephiroth and Genesis. After being away from home for seventeen years raising his daughter out of the public's eye, Sephiroth returns, bringing the seventeen-year-old girl with him. When Kya falls in love with eighteen-year-old Zack Fair, she feels her life couldn't be better. But when being with the man she loves puts all of them in danger, Kya must make a choice: stay on base with her parents, friends, and lover, and see them all die, or leave, work with the enemy, and keep them alive until she dies. Will Kya go against everything she was ever taught and save those she loves, or will she remember her father's teachings and watch everyone she loves die?

Chapter One

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at the girl following close behind him and held back a sigh. Silver hair spilled over the girl's shoulders, acting as a curtain separating her from the wide-eyed stares she was receiving from the SOLDIER on base. Pausing in his steps, the silver-haired general waited until she was beside him, and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. Blue-grey eyes rose to his, and a shy smile graced her lips. A slim silver eyebrow rose in silent question, and the girl nodded in response. Sephiroth smiled softly before adopting his usual expressionless mask and leading his daughter across the base.

Eighteen years ago, the SOLDIER 1st Class left the base after an experiment conducted by the "doctor" Hojo left him with a baby girl. Kya and Sephiroth had spent the seventeen years since the girl's birth hiding not too far from Healin, hidden from those who loved them. Now, on Kya's seventeenth birthday, the two were heading back to the base where she was born to rejoin SOLDIER.

"Daddy?" The man glanced at his daughter to see the blush dancing across her cheeks deepen even more. "Is there a reason everyone is staring at us?" Eyes turned from the two as Sephiroth looked around at the SOLDIER stopping and staring at the two.

"SEPHIROTH!" Before the general could do a thing, a red and black blur knocked him off his feet, causing the girl to laugh. Aquamarine eyes glared at the girl before turning to the man almost wrapped around his midsection.

"Hello to you, too, Genesis." The red-haired man shifted to let Sephiroth stand before hugging him again. Kya hid a grin behind her hand before, glancing over her shoulder at the amused chuckle that came from behind her. A young man with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes stood next to an older man with raven black hair, a widow's peak, and soft grey eyes, both attempting to hide grins.

"It's been a while, Sephiroth," the older man said, holding a hand out to the silver-haired man. Sephiroth smiled and shook his hand.

"Angeal, Zack. Good to see the both of you." Kya tilted her head as she shifted a little closer to her father, earning herself a soft smile from the black haired man.

"You must be Kya. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." A small hand was engulfed in a larger one as the man her father called Angeal shook her hand.

"Kya, this is Angeal-" Angeal smiled at the girl as he withdrew his hand. "-his son Zack-" The spiky-haired man grinned and waved before taking her hand. "-and your other father, Genesis." Kya studied the red-haired man in front of her before smiling hesitantly. Genesis looked at Sephiroth before holding his arms out in a silent request for a hug. The girl glanced at Sephiroth before stepping closer to the red-haired man and allowing him to hug her. The hug was short, but Kya could see the happiness in the man's eyes when they parted.

"…..don't think it's a good idea at the moment, Angeal. We just got here." Two sets of blue-grey eyes turned to the other three when they heard the conversation going on behind them.

"Daddy?" Sephiroth looked at his daughter.

"The president of ShinRa has planned a….ball this evening to celebrate our return." Kya nodded, tilting her head. "It's a formal, ball, Kya. And you will be required to have an escort." Kya made a slight face before nodding.

"It's fine with me, Daddy. In fact, it sounds fun." Genesis chuckled at the look on his lover's face. "But you know I have no formal dresses, so….." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and looked at Genesis.

"I have to report to the president." Angeal smiled.

"The three of us do. But Zack is free." Zack winced and glared at his father.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not a girl." The older man chuckled.

"I'm sure we can get one of the Turk girls to go with you two." The teen glared. "Remember your orders, Zackery." The 2nd Class SOLDIER groaned and nodded. "Zack has been assigned to Kya as the SOLDIER bodyguard." Sephiroth nodded.

"Good." Genesis snickered.

"However, the Turks are sending Reno as their guard." For the first time in her life, Kya had to take a step away from her father in fear of his sudden anger.

"WHAT?" Genesis turned to the two teens as Angeal tried to calm the silver-haired man down.

"Why don't the two of you grab Reno and one of the girls and head out to find a dress? Here." Kya's eyes widened when the man handed her a platinum card. "Go ahead and buy anything you need for tonight and the next week. Don't worry about the cost." The girl met his eyes and hesitantly tucked the card into her wallet, which went right into the messenger-style purse slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" A sad smile crossed the man's face.

"I'm sure, Kya." A pale hand reached to brush her hair from her face. "I wasn't there until now. I'm positive." Kya bit her lip before hugging the man.

"Thank you, Papa." She pulled away with a smile at the look on his face. "And requests on the dress?" Genesis laughed and toyed with the girl's hair.

"As long as it has some red and black in." Kya nodded and turned to Zack.

"Ready?" The SOLDIER nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She trotted after him, giggling at some of the threats her father was using behind her as they left. "Well….That was interesting." Zack grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Hanging out with just Dad and Genesis was fun. They were always telling me stories of when they were younger before Sephiroth left." Kya smiled.

"HEY, ZACK!" The black-haired teen groaned.

"Here we go."

"Hey, when are we supposed to meet this Kya chick?" Kya tilted her head at the teen running over to meet them, noting how his bright red hair and unusual green eyes added just a little color to the grey world of the base.

"Kya, this is Reno, the Turk side of your guard. Reno, THIS is Kya." Reno's eyes scanned over the girl.

"Damn. No one told me she was going to be this hot!" A blush covered the girl's cheeks as a hand connected with the back of Reno's head.

"Reno, that's enough." Zack grinned at the girl next to Reno.

"Hey, Cissnei. Kya, this is Cissnei. Ciss, this is Kya." The girls shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kya." The Turk looked at Zack. "The president has assigned me to Kya as well to keep this one-" Cissnei jerked her head towards Reno. "–in line, and because Genesis complained that he didn't want all boys to be around her." Kya giggled.

"I guess this works out, because we're heading out to get a dress for Kya for tonight." Cissnei laughed at the boy and looped her arm through Kya's.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can charm the boys in the garage into giving us the Mustang." Kya grinned and unzipped her jacket, revealing her black, low-cut tank-top.

"Yes. Let's." The two left behind shared a look.

"We're screwed."

"How about this one?" Kya glanced at the dress Reno was holding up and blushed darkly.

"Reno. My parents would kill me. Toss it in the basket." Cissnei laughed as Kya combed the racks for a dress. The younger girl took a few from the one of the racks and grabbed the basket from Reno, heading to the fitting rooms. The four teens had been in the mall for almost three hours searching for the right dress for the new girl, and were still looking.

"This is taking forever," Reno moaned. Zack snickered and leaned against the couch outside the fitting rooms.

"Ciss? Can you help me with this zipper?" As the red-haired girl went to help their new friend, Reno leaned closer to the SOLDIER.

"Sooooo…..Who gets her?" Zack glared at Reno.

"You have Rude, you ass. Kya's mine." Reno grinned.

"Sparring for her?" Zack laughed.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The Turk laughed.

"Nah. You can have her. I've got Rude."

"Boys."

"What do you think?" Zack and Reno looked up, and the dark-haired teen's jaw dropped. A silver dress with blood red ribbon trim and sheer black bell sleeves fit the silver-haired girl's slender form like a glove, coming down to her knees, and with a square neck-line.

"I think it's the one." Kya grinned at Reno's assessment and turned to Zack, who was still staring at her. "Yo! SOLDIER boy! The girl's waiting on you." Kya blushed as the other teen glared at his friend and nodded.

"It's perfect." Cissnei grinned.

"Glad you think so. Because Kya's your date tonight." While Zack freaked out and Reno laughed and talked to him, Cissnei helped Kya out of the dress and to the check-out.

"Those two. You don't mind if Zack takes you to the ball, right?" The silverette shook her head and handed over the card to the cashier. "Ok. You sure? Because I can make Reno go with you." Kya burst out laughing as the boys got closer to them.

"No offence to Reno, but I would be constantly checking my skirt to make sure it's where it belongs." Reno laughed and clapped the SOLDIER on the shoulder.

"Looks like you're stuck with the general's daughter, zotto." Kya tilted her head at the Turk's words and shrugged.

"Okay. Time for shoes and accessories. Let's move out!" Cissnei laughed as she followed her new friend out of the store and across the mall to the shoe store. As the girls looked through the shoes, Zack and Reno walked down to the food court to get something to drink. Within minutes the two got back to the store where they left the girls to find them standing right outside with more bags in their hands. "Find some shoes?" Kya nodded and held up her bags.

"Yeah. There was this perfect black pair in there, and this other red pair, and I got them both because I could walk in one pair, and stand in them for a while, but tripped when I tried to dance in them, and another that I could dance in perfectly, but can't stand in them for too long before my heals start killing me. My plan is to stick one pair in my bag for the opening ceremonies, and switch them for the actual dancing part." Zack nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. You need anything else while we're here?" Cissnei nodded.

"Yeah. I need to get some things for my hair, and I want to hit the art store before we leave," Kya said, offering a shy smile. The boys nodded.

"No problem, yo. Let's head that way!" Cissnei snorted as her fellow Turk led the way back across the mall.

"I'll warn you now, Ky. Reno is an idiot." Kya grinned.

"I had already figured that out, chika. No worries."

"We'll see you later, Kya. We have to get ready for the ball tonight, too." Kya waved as Reno and Cissnei dropped her and Zack off in front of the apartment their parents shared on base, and turned to head up with Zack.

"That was fun." Zack nodded in agreement, watching the girl from behind as she walked in front of him. In a time too short for Zack, they were standing in the hall in front of the door, waiting for someone to answer the door. Angeal smiled as he opened the door and let them in.

"You two have fun?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Your room is down the hall between Zack's and your parents'. Why don't you lead her down there?" The dark-haired teen nodded and motioned for Kya to follow him. "We need to leave here in an hour for dinner with the president. Zack, tuxedo. With a tie." As his dad walked off, Zack groaned.

"I hate those things. I can't ever tie them right." Kya giggled.

"I'll make you a deal. You don't tell my dads about that one dress I bought, and I'll help you with the tie." Zack grinned.

"Fine with me. Here." He pushed a door open to reveal a room with blood red walls and black carpet, gothic style furniture, and a large glass window that lead to a balcony. "Sephiroth had mentioned you were into the gothic styles, so Dad and I helped Genesis decorate it." Kya walked in and dropped her bags by the bed. She spun in a circle for a moment before moving to the window.

"Wow." With a smile, she turned to Zack. "I love it. Thanks." Zack blushed, and the girl giggled. "Why don't you go get changed while I put the stuff away?" With a nod, the boy turned to leave. Just as he stepped across the threshold, a loud yell came from the next room. Kya's eyes widened and both teens turned red. "Tell me that wasn't…."

"It was. Sorry, Kya. You got the only room open." Kya closed her eyes before grinning.

"Fine with me. Zack, you and I may need to go shopping again tomorrow." She pushed the boy out of the room and shut the door in his face before he could say a word, leaning against the door and smiling to herself.

Twenty minutes later, a knock on the door had Kya tossing a robe over her dress and hurrying to the door. She opened it a crack and sighed when she saw Zack standing there. She opened the blockade and smiled when he held up a knotted tie with a sheepish grin. She shook her head and took the tie, unraveling it in moments and a few minutes later, Zack was standing in front of her completely ready except for the shoes.

"They're in the living room waiting for you." The girl nodded.

"Ok. Can you tell them I'm almost done and will be there in a few minutes?" The SOLDIER nodded, and turned to walk down the hall. Kya leaned out until he turned the corner and slipped back into her room, shaking her head.

"She did say a few minutes, right, Zack? Not a few hours?" The teen glared at Genesis before nodding.

"Sorry. My bangs didn't want to cooperate." The SOLDIERs sitting in the living room turned to the doorway to the bedrooms and paused.

Kya stood in the doorway, clad in the red, silver, and black dress she had bought earlier that day, and the red shoes for standing during the opening ceremonies. A small black purse was slung over her shoulder, carrying the black pair of dancing shoes easily. A black shawl was draped across her arms, and the black ribbon choker she had bought for the occasion brought eyes to her pale neck. Silver hair was pulled into a bun, with several curled strands falling around her face and shoulders. A hint of black eyeliner and mascara, a shine to her lips, and a faint simmer dusted across her face and collarbones were the only hints of make-up on the girl. Zack realized that if the two were to dance, the neckline was cut high enough to hide her chest from him, but still low enough to show a little bit of cleavage.

"You like?" She twirled in place, and Zack noted two black wings embroidered on the back of the dress.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Genesis said, smiling at her. Kya smiled back.

"Come on. Let's show this beauty to the world," Angeal suggested. A laugh escaped the girl when her red-haired father offered her his arm.

"Why thank you, kind sir." With their heads held high, the two strolled to the door, keeping it together until they got to the doorway before falling away from each other laughing. Sephiroth chuckled, more relieved that the two most important people in his life actually got along perfectly.

"Like actors in Loveless who can't get the parts right," Angeal muttered as he moved past the silver-haired man. Genesis heard and immediately brightened even further.

"Kya, do you know of the play called Loveless?" The other three SOLDIERS groaned, and Sephiroth hid his face in his hands as Kya shot him an evil grin.

"I only know it entirely by heart." Zack and Angeal realized what the general was groaning about and groaned again. Genesis smirked and held out his arm again, opening the door and quoting one of his favorite passages from the play as they walked down to the elevator. The other three followed reluctantly, moaning when the girl responded with another line from the play. By the time they got down to the first floor of the apartment, Zack was ready to race out of the box. The entire trip down had been the other four responding to each other's line from the play with other appropriate corresponding lines.

"No more…..No more….." The girl at the front desk giggled as Zack stumbled past her. Kya grinned at the girl, following the others with her arm still looped through Genesis'. Waiting outside was a long black limo, the door behind held open by Angeal. Kya slid smoothly into the car, carefully arranging her skirt around her as the two men slid in. Kya smiled at Sephiroth as Genesis moved to sit into his lap. The silver-haired man smiled before dropping a gentle kiss to his lover's temple. She turned to gaze out the window, hearing barely whispered words between the two.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you both."

"I'm sorry."

"You're never leaving me again." Kya felt her heart swell slightly at the love she could feel between her parents, and glanced over at the other two in the car. Angeal had his eyes focused on the crossword puzzle on his knee, and Zack was staring out the window.

"We're here, sirs." Genesis opened the door and slipped out, holding out a hand to help Kya and Sephiroth out. Zack and Angeal followed smoothly, and the group moved to the doorway. Genesis and Sephiroth moved to they were leading the group, while Zack took the girl's arm, and Angeal walked on the other side of her. Having grown up in a small cottage with just her father, blue-grey eyes widened at the sight of the large mansion they were heading towards.

"Whoa….." Zack smiled.

"Bigger than you're used to?"

"Way bigger. I'm more used to a two room house." Angeal chuckled.

"Don't let the awe show. As far as the president and the others know, you and Sephiroth were living in a mansion half this size in Costa De Sol." Kya nodded and moved a little closer to Zack.

"This will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides Kya and some other various random characters I plan on tossing in here. I am not making any money off this story. I only own the concept.  
>Warnings: This is slightly AU…..I think. Will be citrus stuffs later on. Yaoi. Het. You know….the usual.<br>Motive: Written for the KMCJ contest running between me and some friends. The rules:  
>1) Must have an original character with part of your name.<br>2) OC must be the child of two characters in the original game/anime the story is a fic for.  
>3) OC must fall in love with a preexisting character.<br>Summery: Kya is the daughter of two ShinRa SOLDIERs: Sephiroth and Genesis. After being away from home for seventeen years raising his daughter out of the public's eye, Sephiroth returns, bringing the seventeen-year-old girl with him. When Kya falls in love with eighteen-year-old Zack Fair, she feels her life couldn't be better. But when being with the man she loves puts all of them in danger, Kya must make a choice: stay on base with her parents, friends, and lover, and see them all die, or leave, work with the enemy, and keep them alive until she dies. Will Kya go against everything she was ever taught and save those she loves, or will she remember her father's teachings and watch everyone she loves die?

Chapter Two

Kya shifted a little restlessly in her chair as she waited for the opening cerimonies to finish. Introductions had been made, and the group had shifted to a large ballroom with tables lining the walls for the opening speech. The girl had already changed shoes, quickly, quietly, and slyly, and was eager for the speech to finish in order for dinner to get started. She was seated between Genesis and a young man with blond hair and his back to Kya at the president's table. Across from her was Sephiroth and Angeal, with Zack on his father's other side. She was startled momentarily when clapping echoed in the large room, but quickly joined in. A snicker made her turn to glare at Zack, who smiled teasingly.

"It's about time. Oversized asshole." Kya started and looked at the blond to her left, pausing a moment to take in what she was seeing. Long, elegant fingers tagged impatiently on the table as bored, ice blue eyes focused on the flower arrangement in the center of the table.

"That he is, Rufus. That he is." Wide blue-grey eyes looked at Sephiroth, noting his smile. The smile grew when he met his daughter's eyes. "Just because I work for the man doesn't mean I have to like him." The girl hid a snicker behind her hand as a round man in an ugly purple-red suit waddled over and sat in the only empty chair at the table.

"Sephiroth! It's good to have you back. And this must be Kya. Very nice to meet you, young lady." Kya offered a tense smile, not liking the way the man's eyes roamed her body. "This is my son, Rufus. I'm guessing he didn't introduce himself?" The blond rolled his eyes and turned towards the girl, his back to his father.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kya," he said warmly, offering his hand. Kya placed her hand in his, and blushed when he raised it to his lips to press a kiss there.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Rufus. Just Kya, please." Rufus Shinra smiled and kissed her hand again before letting her have it back.

"Just Rufus, Kya." Still blushing she nodded and turned to fiddle with her napkin.

Rufus let out a silent sigh of relief when Kya turned back to her place setting. Those few moments speaking with her already had his heart racing, and he was afraid if he kept talking to her, his breath would leave him completely. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, only looking away when someone cleared his throat. He met Sephiroth's eyes and smiled. He caught a slight nod, and smiled even more. Using Turk hand code, he told the General that his daughter was beautiful, and asked if he could have permission to date her if she would accept his offer. Another nod, and another smile. Just as the blond was turning away from the silver-haired man, a glare caught his eye and he turned back towards Zack. A smirk crossed his face, and the look he gave the SOLDIER was a challenge for the unsuspecting girl.

After dinner, while the men at her table were talking about the seventeen years that had passed, Kya watched the couples spinning and dancing on the ballroom floor.

"You look like you want to join them." The girl jumped a little and turned to look at Rufus. The blond was standing, watching her. She blushed and looked out at the people again before looking up at him, finding his hand extended out to her. "May I have this dance?" Kya smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the floor. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"I was planning on going out shopping." Rufus smiled.

"Would you mind if I went? I'm free all day, and would like to get out of this place for a little while. Plus, I would love to get to know you better." The girl blushed as they started dancing.

"Sounds good. It'd be nice to have another friend here." Rufus smiled and pulled the girl a little closer, already plotting.

"Our parents are watching." Kya glanced over her partner's shoulder on the next turn and caught a glimpse of her parent's eyes. She grinned.

"What do you want to bet they're going to start playing matchmaker?" Rufus laughed.

"Most likely they are. Maybe we should beat them to the punch?" The girl looked up, finding no hint of teasing in the blond's eyes.

"I don't know…..But we can tease them." She smirked. "Are there any gardens here?" Rufus amended his plan slightly and smiled, leading her off the dance floor and through the glass doors across from their table. Kya glanced over their shoulders and found Genesis leaning closer to Sephiroth, eyes on their daughter. She looked away, smirking, and let Rufus stop her just outside the doors beside the fountain and rosebushes. Before she could say anything, a brilliant blood red rose was in front of her, between her and Rufus.

"My lady." Blushing, Kya took the flower and lifted it to her face, taking in the deep scent. She looked up at Rufus and smiled again. "Would it be too much to want to kiss you?" The girl bit her lip slightly before taking a step away. The blond chuckled softly before holding up his hands. "Don't worry. I won't push." The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention to the doorway, where a black haired man stood.

"You might want to be a little more careful, Rufus. Sephiroth is very protective of his daughter, as we found out earlier." Kya blushed and hid her face in her hands as she was reminded of the incident that had happened just before the dinner.

"_Hello there, cutie." Kya looked up from where she was standing against the wall waiting for her parents and guards to the man standing not too far from her. She looked away, and yelped when she was jerked around to face the man. "No, now, girlie. Don't you dare turn from me again." The girl pulled a little on her arm, fear growing in her chest when she found she couldn't break the grip._

"_Let me go." The man grinned and leaned closer._

"_Nah. Don't think I will. You're a pretty little thing. Make for some fun." Kya considered screaming when she felt a hand on her hip, slowly inching her skirt up. Hot fury burned through her veins, and a well-placed hit to the man's wrist made him jerk away. "Why you little-"_

"_What is going on here?" Kya shifted a little so she was closer to Genesis and let the red-haired SOLDIER wrap an arm around her shoulders. Sephiroth moved to stand between his daughter and her asailent. _

"_General Sephiroth. Welcome back."_

"_I asked you a question." The man's eyes shifted to the girl, and a shiver raced up her spine._

"_I take it this is the girl? She's grown up quite well. And very beautiful." Genesis shifted so he stood in front of his daughter and Kya felt Zack shift to stand at her left, Angeal at her right._

"_Leave her alone, Hojo." Black eyes turned to Sephiroth._

"_Why should I? I helped create her. I should have every right to be allowed to examine her." Zack shifted a little closer to Kya._

"_Hojo. Leave the girl." Kya didn't turn with the others to see the speaker, instead keeping an eye on the man who had touched her. "Sephiroth, you have full permission to deal with Hojo if he tries anything." Kya caught a glimpse of blond passing Hojo as the man's eyes narrowed at her. A hand on her shoulder steered the girl around the man as the group passed. Just before they reached the stairs, a low voice muttered something._

"_She came out with a beautiful ass." Sephiroth gritted his teeth and whirled around, stalking towards Hojo and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Kya watched with the others as the silver-haired man dragged the scientist down the hall to the floor-to-ceiling glass window, and threw him through it. Genesis smirked as his lover walked back down the hall to them, a smug look on his face._

"_I've always wanted to do that." The two teens burst out laughing, and Angeal just shook his head. "Let's go. They're waiting for us." The group waited long enough for Kya and Zack to control their laughter before heading down the stairs. For the hour or two after that, the two had to avoid eye contact, or else start laughing again._

Kya snorted softly, earning two sets of eyes turning towards her.

"My apologies, but I can take care of myself, Mister….." She paused, realizing she didn't know the man's mane.

"Tseng. Of the Turks."

"Mister Tseng. Daddy won't do anything as long as Rufus doesn't force me into anything." Tseng raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked at Rufus.

"You chose an interesting one, Rufus. Just be careful." As the Turk moved away, Rufus sighed and leaned his forehead against Kya's shoulder. The girl smiled softly and ran her fingers through the surprisingly soft blond strands.

"Stupid bodyguard." The girl laughed and Rufus pulled away smiling. A long-fingered hand tangled with an artist's hand and the blond led the silverette to a nearby bench. When Rufus laid his arm across her shoulders, Kya shifted slightly away from him. The two stayed like that until the soft sound of footsteps alerted them of someone's approach. The two looked up, and Kya sent a look that screamed "help me" when they found Genesis and Sephiroth heading towards them. The SOLDIER members were stone-faced and Genesis glared at Rufus until he removed his arm from the girl. Sephiroth stepped a little closer.

"If you'll excuse us, Vice-president Shinra, there are people waiting to meet Kya inside." Without a word, Kya hopped to her feet and followed Genesis through the door, automatically accepting the arm Zack offered her when they entered. "She rejected your offer, Rufus. Don't push her. You may not like what will happen." Rufus snorted softly.

"You won't do a thing." Sephiroth turned to the blond, eyes steely cold.

"It's not me you'll have to worry about. Kya may seem sweet and innocent, but remember this-" He leaned closer to meet the teen's eyes. "-She is Genesis and my daughter. She takes after us." With that, he left the blond on the bench, pondering his words.

Later that night, as Kya was in the shower, rinsing the make-up off her skin, and washing the curls from her hair, she replayed the night in her mind. After her parents had "rescued" her, Kya took up Zack's offer to continue dancing the night away. By the end of the night, Kya was having trouble staying on her feet, unable to hold the amount of champagne she had drank. Zack told Angeal and Reno that he was taking her back to the SOLDIERs' apartment, and carried her out of the ballroom. Once he got her into the apartment, Zack laid the girl on the couch, getting her a glass of water and helping her sober up a bit. Kya spent about twenty minutes apologizing and saying she never drank before warm lips shut her up. Zack stayed there with her, with her head in his lap as she channel surfed, until her parents got there. Kya sat through a talk with her parents about limiting her alcohol intake before heading to her room to slip out of her dress and wash up for bed.

Kya sighed softly as she turned the water off and slipped out of the shower. She toweled off and slipped into the pajama pants and tank-top she had brought with her into the bathroom before tossing a towel over her shoulders to keep her shirt from getting wet and left the room. She had just finished towel-drying her hair and was starting to put it in her usual night braid when a knock on her door made her jump. After gaining the girl's permission, Sephiroth slipped into the room, smiling when he saw her in the middle of her pre-bed ritual.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hello, Kya. You feeling better?" Kya blushed darkly when she realized what her father was referring to.

"Yeah. Zack took care of me." The silver-haired man chuckled at his daughter. "What?"

"He seems smitten with you, Kya." The girl's blush darkened, remembering the kiss that had shut her up earlier that night. "Aside from Zack. How are you handling all of this?" Kya smiled as she finished her braid and tied it with a rubber band.

"I'm doing fine, Daddy. Zack, Reno, and Cissnei are so much fun. Angeal is pretty cool." Sephiroth tilted his head when his daughter paused. "Papa is just as you described him, Daddy. He's fun, and sweet, and really cool. And apparently a screamer." The girl squealed and moved backwards to dodge the pillow her father swung at her, backing towards the doorway.

"Kya Marie. You did not just say that."

"Oh shit." Kya turned and dashed out of her room, laughing as her father followed her. She raced into the living room, startling the three already there as she dove over the couches and coffee table to stand on the other side of the room. Sephiroth stopped just behind the first couch, eyebrow raised.

"Surely, Kya, you do not expect these three to save you." The girl grinned.

"Nope! I expect them to delay you." Genesis moved his hand just in time to avoid it getting stepped on by his lover as the silver-haired general got a running start and leapt over the couches and table. Kya giggled and ducked, moving quickly to stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of Genesis. Angeal raised an eyebrow at his friend and the girl.

"What's going on here?" Kya laughed and fell back to sit in her other father's lap.

"I said something Daddy didn't like."

"And she's going to pay for it." Without warning, Sephiroth pounced. Kya, recognizing the physical signs from the past seventeen years, jumped out of the way to avoid getting pinned between her parents. Genesis, however, was not so lucky. He ended up with a lap full of silver-haired man. Kya laughed from her lying down position on the floor at the look on the red-haired man's face. Angeal chuckled as the girl scrambled to her feet.

"Night, Papa." She quickly pressed a kiss to Genesis' cheek, moving faster than Sephiroth, who had tried to grab her and pull her down. "Night, Angeal. Night, Zack. See you in the morning." With that, she darted off to her room.

"What happens if you catch her?" Angeal asked when he heard the door click shut. Sephiroth chuckled and moved to sit beside his lover.

"Kya is very ticklish in the ribs." Genesis laughed and curled against this lover. Angeal chuckled and looked at his son, who was curled on the loveseat snickering.

"You should not have told Zack that, Seph." Zack nodded enthusiastically.

"He's going to torment her for the rest of his life." The teen grinned.

"Watch it, puppy. The three of us could just as easily let some things about you slip to the girl." The teen paled before making an excuse to leave the room. As he passed opened his door, Kya poked her head out of her own room with a grin.

"Night, Puppy." Zack groaned as he entered his own room.

"I am so fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides Kya and some other various random characters I plan on tossing in here. I am not making any money off this story. I only own the concept.  
>Warnings: This is slightly AU…..I think. Will be citrus stuffs later on. Yaoi. Het. You know….the usual.<br>Motive: Written for the KMCJ contest running between me and some friends. The rules:  
>1) Must have an original character with part of your name.<br>2) OC must be the child of two characters in the original game/anime the story is a fic for.  
>3) OC must fall in love with a preexisting character.<br>Summery: Kya is the daughter of two ShinRa SOLDIERs: Sephiroth and Genesis. After being away from home for seventeen years raising his daughter out of the public's eye, Sephiroth returns, bringing the seventeen-year-old girl with him. When Kya falls in love with eighteen-year-old Zack Fair, she feels her life couldn't be better. But when being with the man she loves puts all of them in danger, Kya must make a choice: stay on base with her parents, friends, and lover, and see them all die, or leave, work with the enemy, and keep them alive until she dies. Will Kya go against everything she was ever taught and save those she loves, or will she remember her father's teachings and watch everyone she loves die?

Chapter Three

"_Kya…." Blue-grey eyes scanned the landscape around her._

"_Zack?"_

"_Kya…." She spun in a circle, not seeing anyone._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Kya! Look out!" Inky black tendrels burst from the ground, wrapping around the girl's legs. A scream caused her to jerk her eyes from the black around her legs to a row of trees in front of her. A second scream caught in her throat at what she found. Her parents, Zack, Reno, Cissnei, and Angeal were each chained to the trees in front of her. Each form of her friends and family was unconsious, bruised, and sliced, except for Zack, who was looking at her with fearful eyes. "Kya!"_

"_Zack!"_

"_Don't move, little princess." Kya froze, eyes wide as she watched a black shadow slithered towards the SOLDIER. "Otherwise….." A shadow hand dove into Zack's chest, ripping a yell from the teen._

"_ZACK!"_

"Kya! Wake up!" Kya fell out of her bed, hitting the floor with a yelp. She blinked, shifting her eyes up to find The teen of her dream leaning over her, mako blue eyes wide. "Kya? Are you ok?" The girl reached up and pulled the teen down, wrapping her arms around him, shaking. Confused, the boy wrapped his arms around her and stood, lifting her with him. He sifted and sat on her bed, cradling her in his lap. After a few minutes, she calmed down, just resting there in his lap.

"Kya?" Blue-grey eyes peaked over Zack's shoulder and met her father's. "What happened?" Sephiroth came up behind his lover, watching his little girl in his friend's son's arms. She met his eyes and gave him a look.

"Nightmare. I'm fine. Just a little shaky." Sephiroth nodded in understanding.

"Gen, why don't you and Zack start on breakfast?" Genesis nodded and motioned for the raven haired teen to follow him. Zack pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead before following the red-head. Sephiroth watched the two before slipping into the room with the girl, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. "What happened?" Kya looked up.

"He's found me, Daddy." Aquamarine eyes widened as he fell onto the bed with her. "He's threatening everyone." Sephiroth placed a gentle hand on his daughter's head.

"He won't harm any of them. For now, just ignore the dreams." Kya looked up with alarmed eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. Just go out with Zack today, and we'll discuss this tonight." Kya nodded sadly and let her father stand. She watched him walk off, and sighed, flopping back on the bed. "You might want to get up and get ready to go." She shot up and jumped to her feet, running down the hall to peer into the living room.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" Sephiroth just smiled as he settled on the couch with Genesis. Pouting, Kya moved over to hover behind her father's shoulder. "How. Do. You. Do. That?"

"Trade secret." Kya rolled her eyes and turned to head back to her room. "And if you think about _those_ pants, Kya, you'll be staying in your room for the next two months." Kya poked her head out of her room to glare at her father. She ducked back in, ignoring the chuckles. Genesis looked at his lover, confusion in his eyes. "She has a pair of black leather pants that look like she's painted them on." A faint look of horror crossed the red-head's face. "My thought when she bought them."

"Why did you let her buy them?"

"Because they look hot on me." Genesis barely got a glimpse of black leather and red silk as his daughter came tearing out of her room, grabbed Zack, and hurled out of the apartment, barely giving Zack a moment to grab his coat. Angeal chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"The joys of parenting." When two sets of Mako enhanced eyes turned to him, he just grinned and held up his mug. "Coffee?"

Kya couldn't stop laughing as she stumbled out of the elevator with Zack, who was chuckling. Unlike what she led her parents to believe, the girl was actually wearing a pair of loose leather pants, paired with a red silk wraparound top and a pair of black knee-high boots with red ribbon lacings. Just when she got her laughter under control, Reno and Cissnei walked up, confused looks on their faces. One look at their friends sent Kya back into hysterics, and this time Zack was pulled into the laughter.

"Do we even want to know?" Cissnei asked as Kya finally calmed down. The silverette snickered as she adjusted the strap of her purse and straightened her top.

"It's like this, see? I have this pair of pants that Daddy says I painted on. He hates them. Reno, mind out of the gutter." The red-head protested loudly as the four climbed into the convertible. Kya and Cissnei jumped the sides and settled in the back while Zack slid smoothly into the driver's seat, and Reno took the front passenger's seat. "Shut up, Red. Anyways. I wore these leather pants, which are a little looser, and as we were leaving, Daddy and Papa just saw leather, so….." Reno smirked.

"They think you're wearing the sexy pants." The younger girl nodded as Cissnei burst out laughing. Reno snickered. Zack smiled before catching Kya's reflection in the rearview mirror. The girl's eyes were trained on his reflection, and a blush crossed her cheeks when she realized he had caught her staring. Cissnei caught the two's shared look before Zack turned his attention to the road and Kya looked down at her lap. The female Turk leaned forward until she could speak in Reno's ear without the other two hearing.

"I think we somehow need to first separate them, and then get them together without us." When she caught a confused look in Reno's eye in the mirror, she sighed. "They're obviously falling for each other, Re. We just need to confirm and get them to admit it to each other." A spark of understanding danced in the Turk's eye as his partner settled back in her seat. "OH! I almost forgot! I'm almost out of perfume. What do you say we ditch the boys and find some nice smelly stuff?" Kya laughed.

"I don't know. Seph and Gen might kill me for letting her out of my sight," Zack said, looking at Kya in the mirror. The girl rolled her eyes before leaning forwards a little.

"What they don't know can't hurt us." When he hesitated, she pressed on. "Let me put it this way. You come with us girls for the perfume, and I'm spritzing you with everything that says the words "for men" on it." Zack gulped slightly before looking at Reno.

"Sports shop?"

"Sports shop." Kya and Cissnei shared a grin as they settled back in the seat.

"So….what do you think of Zack?" Kya raised a silver eyebrow as she looked over at her friend.

"Why so interested, Ciss?" The auburn-haired girl snorted softly as she sprayed a mist of scent in the air and breathed it in.

"Because it's obvious the two of you are falling in love with each other." The silverette coughed slightly before blushing.

"How'd….."

"I know? The way you two act gives you two away. Plus, no one turns down Rufus Shinra if they're not in love with someone else." Kya's blush deepened and she turned away to survey the bottles on the counter. "Have you two talked it out yet?"

"Cissnei. Zack and I have only known each other a little longer than I've known you."

"But you're obviously taken with him." The younger girl groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Ciss, I beg of you. Please. Give it a rest."

"Maybe when the two of you finally get together I will." The older girl settled a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ky, Zack's been the odd wheel for so long. It'll be good for him to have someone who actually cares." Kya closed her eyes in thought for a moment before smiling softly and nodding.

"Ok. On one condition." When Cissnei tilted her head, Kya grinned and continued. "You get Reno away from me and Zack long enough for us to talk." Cissnei grinned and nodded.

"Was my plan all along." The girls shared a laugh before turning back to the bottles, continuing their hunt for the perfect scents.

"Cissnei says you and Kya are falling in love with each other." Zack looked at Reno out of the corner of his eye. "And I oddly agree with her."

"What?" As the Turk shushed his friend, he took in the flush across his cheeks, and the glittering in his eyes.

"Chill. I honestly agree with Cissnei. The way you and Kya act around each other practically screams it, yo." Zack blushed more and turned to look at the new shipment of basketballs. "Think about it, Z. At the ball last night, you two stayed close to each other and practically freaked out when you left each other's sight. She wouldn't dance with anyone but you, and you're the one who carried her home when she was drunk." The SOLDIER blushed more and shifted a little, thinking back to the kiss. Then his thoughts turned towards the incident that morning, recalling how she calmed by just being in his arms. "I can tell you're agreeing. Talk to Ky when Cissnei and I ditch the two of you later." With that said, the red-head wondered off towards the baseball stuff.

"Wutainese."

"Italian."

"Wutainese."

"Italian."

"Wutainese." Zack and Reno shared a look as they got closer to the girls and found them good-naturely arguing about lunch.

"Italian and a glass of wine." Reno and Kya snorted at the same time.

"Wutainese and a glass of ekas." Zack blinked at the younger girl and tried to see her drinking the hard Wutainese liquor. "And yes, I can drink it without getting drunk. For someone without injected Mako in their system, I have a very high alcohol tolerance." Cissnei snorted softly and opened her mouth to argue.

"How about this? Kya and I will go have Wutainese, and Reno and Cissnei can go have Italian." Without giving them much room to argue, the SOLDIER took the silver-haired girl's hand and led her away from the others. Behind them, Cissnei and Reno shared a grin.

"Well played, my devilish friend. Shall we celebrate, yo?" Cissnei laughed at Reno's words and accepted his arm.

"We shall." As they made their way to the restaurant, their manic giggling scared passersby.

"If you can handle ekas so well, what happened last night?" Kya sniffed lightly as she tossed back another shot of the liquor.

"I usually pay more attention to how much I drink, but last night…I don't know. I just lost track. Expecially with them constantly refilling my glass." Zack chuckled at the girl. "Shut up, Fair." The man's chuckles turned into soft laughter as the girl tossed back another shot. "Sooo…Cissnei and Reno ditched us on purpose." Zack nodded, drinking his own shot.

"Yep. You know why?"

"They have apparently deducted that you and I are falling in love with each other." A black brow raised at the girl's blush. "If they are that accurate with their guesses, I can see why they're Turks." Blue eyes widened as she girl idly sturred the noodles on her plate around. She looked up when a gentle, sword-callused stopped her hand, and met his eyes.

"You…..are falling for me?" The blush across Kya's cheeks intensified as she nodded, and Zack grinned. "Wow….and here I thought it was just me." Kya smiled softly.

"Anyone else feel emotionally stupid like Reno?"

"OI!" Kya and Zack looked up to find said red-head and Cissnei standing beside their table. Reno nudged Zack until he moved to the other side of the booth, and Kya scooted over for Cissnei to sit across from her partner. The silverette smirked as Reno glared at her.

"You earned that one, Red." Cissnei laughed and reached over to steal a fried wonton from the younger girl's plate. "Hey!" Zack watched for a moment as the three around him joked and laughed for a moment before turning his head to scan the other people in the restaurant. His eyes landed on a greasy-looking man just as he was turning away from staring at the four teens. "Zack?"

"Sorry. There's a guy over there who was watching us." Kya followed his eyes to the man and froze, fear dancing in her eyes. "Ky?" Without a word, the silverette nudged Cissnei until the older girl slid out of the booth and quickly walked over to the counter, paying the check quickly. Zack and the others shared a look as they gathered their stuff and followed the girl. When they got to the car, Kya surprised Zack by taking the keys out of his pocket and sliding into the driver's seat. "Ky? Babe, are you ok?" Kya shook her head and refused to say a word until they were speeding down the road back to base.

"Since I was little, I've always had this weird power. Don't ask what it is, because I can't tell. Anyways, there's this guy who's been after my powers since I was about ten. Daddy brought us back to Shinra because he thought I would be safer with SOLDIER and the Turks. That's why you guys have been assigned to stay with me. Daddy doesn't think I can handle myself." Zack settled an arm on the back of her seat and idly toyed with her hair, calming her down slightly.

"So why are we running away if you think you can handle yourself?" Cissnei asked, leaning forward a little bit. Kya drew a breath.

"Because I know he's right. Because what this man has done in the past scared me, and I'll never be able to fight him because of it. And before you say anything, Reno-" The fire-haired Turk closed his mouth. "-I do trust you guys to take care of yourselves. I do not doubt your fighting abilities. I just don't want you to have to fight him."Zack stroked his girlfriend's hair, and was pleased to see the speedometer go down to a safer speed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kya met Cissnei's eyes in the rearview mirror for a moment.

"I don't know yet. But if it comes to it, I might have to run."

When the four got back to base, they were surprised to find that Angeal and Sephiroth had been sent on a mission, while Genesis was in the office with paperwork. Kya had let out a small whine at the news before grabbing her bags from the car and heading up to the apartment, barely waiting for Zack.


End file.
